The two common standing two-wheeler vehicles known in the prior art are scooters and kick-bikes.
A scooter is a two-wheeler vehicle comprising a longitudinal footboard between a front wheel and a back wheel. The assembly is controlled by an upright steering post coupled to the front wheel that the user grasps by a steering handle attached to the steering post. A rider stands on the scooter by resting one foot on the footboard and puts the scooter in motion by pushing the road with the other foot.
A kick-bike is another type of two-wheeler vehicle with larger wheels than the scooter. As with the scooter, the kick-bike comprises a longitudinal footboard between a front wheel and a back wheel. The assembly is controlled by an upright steering post coupled to the front wheel that the user grasps by a steering handle attached to the steering post. A rider stands on the scooter by resting one foot on the footboard and puts the scooter in motion by pushing the road with the other foot. A standard kick-bike has wheels the same size as bicycle wheels. A scooter typically has wheels that are much smaller than bicycle wheels—in some cases, they may even be as small as skateboard wheels.
The present invention aims at providing a stable and maneuverable two-wheeler vehicle.